


dear percy, i miss you

by aredtricycle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, PTSD, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Sad, Suicide, percabeth, sally and paul have a cat named jazzy ok, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredtricycle/pseuds/aredtricycle
Summary: tw//death/depression/anxiety/implied suicideannabeth writes a letter to her dead boyfriend.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	dear percy, i miss you

dear percy,

i miss you. i’ve lost you before and you’ve come back. but this time you can’t. 

it’s all my fault. i should not have let you fall with me. if i had let you let go i would be gone but you would be ok. you would be happy. 

i knew about your depression, your anxiety, your nightmares, your panic attacks. i have them too. but i push them away and i should have talked to you instead. i tend to run from my problems. i know we should have talked and i wanted to but i didn’t know how. 

in your note you said that you felt like you were holding me back from my dreams. you were wrong. you kept me going. you were my rock. without you i’ve been so unmotivated. i am failing most of my classes, i don’t talk to anyone, and i was fired from my job. you told me to build you something permanent. i thought you were my something permanent. 

you used to tell me that you wanted to get married and have kids and dogs and a house and be normal people. you said you wanted to grow old with me. we both knew that that could never happen. we aren’t normal people. but i never would have thought that you would leave me like this. 

when you were missing during those six months i had a little seed of hope that you were alive and well and ready to be with me. and i was right. but now i just know that you are gone for good. and even just writing that does not feel real. 

i am currently living with your family. we have all been helping each other get through this. 

your mom is trying to act strong but she breaks down everyday. you are her little boy and she has always feared losing you like this because we just aren’t normal. she’s writing her novel still and that’s her escape from reality.

paul still goes to work everyday but he’s different too. he’s distant. this is a lot for him to process i think. he comforts your mom though and i know that they still love each other. 

your sister is almost a year old. she won’t even remember her amazing big brother. she loves her fishy that you got her when she was born though. she is always holding onto it. 

jazzy got really attached to you before you left and now she spends a lot of time in your room. since she’s a cat she obviously doesn’t know what happened.

all i want is for you to hold me and tell me you love me and kiss me and rub my back. i want to cuddle up on your parents couch and watch movies. i want to binge watch netflix shows with you. and trashy reality tv. you know how much i love trashy tv. 

how’s elysium? i can’t wait to see you there. 

love,

annabeth 


End file.
